codename_kids_next_door_transcriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
S02E01a - OPERATION: C.A.T.S. (Transcript)
Transcribed by: heteroauxin Episode: SEASON 2, EPISODE 1a – C.A.T.S. ' ' ' ' OPERATION: C.A.T.S C – RAZY A – GED T – YRANT S – TINKS ' ' ' ' 00:00:00 Numbuh 3: La-da-da-da-da-da- Oh! Hello Mr. Huggykins, it’s so good to see you! Mr. Huggykins: '''I love you. '''N3: You do? I love you too, Mr. Huggykins! MH: I love you. N3: No, I love you. MH: I love you. N3: No, I love you. MH: I love you. N3: No! I love you! MH: I love you. N3: No! I love you! MH: I love you. N3: No! I love you! Numbuh 4: '''Will somebody please make her stop before I get sick? '''Numbuh 2: Hey, Numbuh 3, why don’t you give us a hand over here? N3: Huh? Okay. La-la-la-la-la-la-la… N4: Ugh, thank you! What’s the point of a cruddy doll that hugs and giggles? Real dolls should be able to fight. Take that! And this! And how about some of this?! And ugh! MH: repeat I love you. I love you. I love you out. N4: Huh! Dumb doll. Numbuh 5: Man, you are so busted! N4: Just gimme it! Uh, there. N5: Oh, there, she’ll never notice a thing. N3: How cute! Numbuh 4 and Mr. Huggykins are friends! Play nice! La-da-da-da-da-da-da. N4: Oh! This is all your 00:02:00 '''fault! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. in dismay '''N3: Gasp Mr. Huggykins! N4: Uh, I know this looks bad, but it’s okay. I can fix it up, good as new. N2: No, no, no, don’t put it on the- Computer: '''Kids Next Door, CATUHPLUNK: Chucks A-lotta Things Up High Powered Largely Using Nebulized Ketchup. '''N3: Growls. N5: I stand corrected, now you’re busted. Numbuh 1: You know, that went rather well. N5: Yeah, I was sure Numbuh 3 would be a lot angrier. N2: And she came up with a great solution, don’t you think? Laughter N5: Why don’t you ask Mr. Huggykins? N4: Shut up. N3: La-la-la-la-la-la. I love you Mr. Huggykins. I said, I love you Mr. Huggykins. Now you say it. N4: No. N3: Do you love me now, Mr. Huggykins? N4: Ugh. N3: I said, do you love me, Mr. Huggykins? N4: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! N3: Dancing, yay! Say it! N4: I said no! N3: Say it. N4: No. N3: Say it. N4: No. N3: Say it. N4: No. N3: I said, say it! So say it or else! N4: Never. N3: crying 00:04:00. N4: That is it. There’s only so much a guy can take. N2: No! Don’t step on the- N1: Oh no, he’s heading straight for her house. Cat Lady: Now, my pretty little pretties, this house is so lonely. What we need around here is- 4 crashes through the roof CL: A kitty cat! N4: I am not a kitty cat! I am Mr. Huggykins- I mean, I’m a kid in a Mr. Huggykins costume. CL: Oh, you almost sound like you can talk! noises Oh, what’s wrong, kitty? Don’t you like mommy-wommy’s kisses? N4: Listen here, lady. Hey! Cut it out. Stop that rubbing and- Stop! P.U.! What’s that smell? Ew! Ugh. N1: Okay, team, I’m not going to lie to you. The crazy old cat lady’s home is practically toxic. So, our mission is purely search and rescue. We grab Numbuh 4 and get out of- Hey, why aren’t you suited up, Numbuh 3? N3: I’m not going. Numbuh 4 is so mean! He destroyed poor Mr. Huggykins. And then he wouldn’t play with me. He deserves the kitty lady. N1: Don’t be ridicu- N3: No! N1: Ugh, whatever. Let’s go. N4: One good throw and I’m out of this dump! Ah! 00:06:00 '''Off, I say! Get away. Get off my yarn! Hissing '''N4: Get off! Ah! Not in the face. CL: Now, now, we’ll have no squabbles here, my pretties. Remember, we all have to live together in this house forever. crash Explosion N1: Alright, you crazy old cat lady. N4: Guys! N1: Give us back Numbuh 4 and nobody gets declawed. CL: I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s no one here but me and my kitties. But if you wanna start a cat fight, I’ll be happy to oblige. N5: Bring it on. Numbuh 5’s a dog person anyway. Have a little cat nip, fur balls. CL: What have you done to my babies? N1: Hold tight, Numbuh 4. We’ve got you. We gotta run, lady. Turns out we’re allergic to freaks. CL: Gasp You catnappers! Come to me, my pretties meow quickly. Yes. laughter. breaks apart as a giant cat emerges N1: Faster, Numbuh 2! She’s gaining on us. N2: Roger that! 00:08:00 N4: Ah! Oof. Gasp CL: You know what I love about my kitties? They always come back, whether they want to or not. N4: Ow! Get away! Ow, ah! Guys, it’s too late for me. Go and tell Numbuh 3 I’m sorry! N3: Hey, you big stupid kitty! Give me bac Mr. Huggykins. CL: You want my kitty? Take it. N3: Okay! CL: Ow! Stop it! Stop! What are you doing? N4: Ah! N3: Let’s go. N4: Uh, Numbuh 3, thanks for saving me and all. N3: Giggles It’s okay. N4: Mumbles silly voice I love you. N3: Giggles Say it again! N4: Don’t press your luck. N2: Heads up, guys. Kitty’s back. N1: Quick, Numbuh 2, get us to Level 72 of the treehouse! N2: Grunts Come on, 00:10:00 '''kitty. Follow the birdy. '''All: '''Whoa! '''CL: laughter Ah! cats meow in distress CL: I’m stuck, kitties. Darlings, help me. N3: Here’s your tea, Mrs. Fluffle-wuzzy-bottom. And how about you, Mr. Huggykins? CL: Hmph. N3: I think you need a hug. Say it! CL: Ugh. I love you. N3: Yay! Say it again! End